Umbrellas are necessary in peoples' daily lives. People has put a lot of effort on the researching of umbrellas, and has developed manual umbrellas, automatic umbrellas, and electrically folding and unfolding multi-fold umbrellas. Currently, for the electrically folding and unfolding umbrella in the market, the motor of the umbrella is normally defined in the umbrella's handle, resulting in that the umbrella is overlong, which is inconvenient for people to use and carry.